ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mary Bell Christmas
''A Mary Bell Christmas ''is an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated Christmas comedy film produced by ABC Studios. It is directed by Brad Bird and written by Michael LeSieur. It stars the voices of Carly Rae Jepsen, Steve Carell, Declan Carter, Nina Zoe Bakshi, Ramone Hamilton, Cuba Gooding Jr., Da'Vine Joy Randolph, Prince Royce, Jennifer Lopez, Jimmy Kimmel, Melissa Peterman and Bette Midler. It is the first animated ABC Original Movie and be aired on November 23, 2020 on ABC. Featuring a holiday single by CeeLo Green. Storyline The film centers on Mary (Carly Rae Jepsen) who want to make Christmastime perfect for her family. Cast * Carly Rae Jepsen as Mary Bell, Steve's wife. ** Mia Talerico as Young Mary * Steve Carell as Steve Bell, Mary's husband. * Declan Carter as Mike Bell, Mary and Steve's 5-yr-old son. * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Katie Bell, Mary and Steve's 6-yr-old daughter. * Ramone Hamilton as Lil Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son. * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Nicki Wiggens, Chris' wife. * Prince Royce as Ben Smith, Olivia husband. * Jennifer Lopez as Olivia Smith, Ben's wife. * Jimmy Kimmel as Pete Haver, Rachel's husband. * Melissa Peterman as Rachel Haver, Pete's wife. * Bette Midler as Jennifer Bell, Mary's mother. * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip Bell, Mary and Steve's baby daughter. * Joe Nieves as Carl Bell, Mary's father (beginning only) * Jim Carrey as Kevin, Steve's cousin. * James Corden as Louis, a Christmas sweater guy. * Ice Cube as himself * Jon Cryer as Photographer * DJ Cassidy as himself Soundtrack #AMaryBellChristmas # The Holiday Song - CeeLo Green (Holiday Mix) # Santa Tell Me - Ariana Grande # Holiday - Madonna (DJ Cassidy Holiday Funk Mix) # Mary's Christmas Lullaby - Carly Rae Jepsen # The Chipmunks Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) # What Christmas Means To Me (feat. Stevie Wonder) - John Legend # A Mary Bell Christmas Score Suite - Michael Andrew HollywoodRecordVEVO * CeeLo Green - The Holiday Song (From "A Mary Bell Christmas" / Audio Only) Animation Services * FortyFour Studios '''(Los Angeles, CA) ABC A Mary Bell Christmas | Official Holiday Trailer HD * Song: Ho Ho Ho - Sia D23 Expo 2019 * '''A Mary Bell Christmas HollywoodRecordVEVO * Madonna - Holiday (DJ Cassidy Holiday Funk Mix) (From "A Mary Bell Christmas" / Audio Only) Presenters * Director: Brad Bird * Production Designer: Joey Chou * Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Director: Don Shank Release * ''A Mary Bell Christmas ''will air on November 23, 2020 on ABC and be released on December 2, 2020 on Blu-Ray, DVD and Digital. ABC A Mary Bell Christmas | Sneak peek HD * Song: Holiday Funk Music Category:ABC Studios Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Holidays Category:Christmas Movies Category:ABC Category:Computer-animated Category:Family films Category:IMDb Category:Upcoming films Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:2020 Films Category:Family Category:Television Films Category:Digital HD Category:Christmas Films Category:Christmas